harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talis Weasley
King Talis '''Percival Merlin Alpha Howard Elias Septimus Theo Markus Shaun Lloyd Weasley '''(747-1584) was born to unknown parents and was raised by his uncle and grandmother. His aunt lived with his grandfather and they lived with Talis as well. When he was 9 his grandfather said he wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts. In May The headmaster at his elementary school expelled him for all those behavioral issues because he attacked students, punched students in stomach, killed the other headmaster who was trying to put germs in his mouth, giving 1st graders wedgies, hitting and pushing and shoving and bullying other students and he wasn't allowed to go to any muggle school and a portrait gave him a chance. At Cross Station Kings Cross Station, His grandparents had to hold him by the arms with their arms. He had a fear that he might be in Slytherin. Fabian Longbottom made Talis a hatstall and the hat spent 4 minutes and 30 seconds deciding in between Slytherin and Hufflepuff and 4 minutes and 30 seconds later the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!!!" and then he became best friends with Russell Lovegood. He bullied a Gryffindor by knocking him over. He took an interest in Helena Ravenclaw. He was framed in the portrait in 1585 by his descendant. Arthur Weasley still talked to him before he married Molly. He ran the joke shop until the joke shop was destroyed and his death. He had killed the criminal and was sent to Azkaban until next week he can run the joke shop again. When the joke shop was being destroyed, the blast almost killed him. He was fired when the shop was destroyed and lived at Ottery St Catchpole until Leap Year. He made the Weasley house crooked with 5 floors but added the 6th floor for the attic. He built the ground floor by putting the kitchen by building the door, adding the table in there where it is enough room for 8 chairs , his descendant-in-law]] , his descendant]] , his descendants]] , his descendant ]] , his descendant]] and George Weasley, his descendants]] , his descendant]] , his possesed descendant]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] /Hermione Angelina Wood his descendant]] , his descendant and friend of his descendant, Albus Potter.]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] Talis later saw Crystal Malfoy and Ellie Wolpert slapping each other in the face while Hope Jamal saw the scene. Talis told Ellie to leave him alone by calling her a cowherd. Nigel Wolpert stood up to Talis for being a Slytherin. He saw Harry Potter at the burrow. He made Hermione Granger to get out of the burrow and even 12 Grimmauld Place for spendind time with his descendants. Talis was a ghost and he was shocked when Ginny was pointing and Mrs Weasley put her arm down. He said something to Victoire and Louis' faces by saying what is wrong with you guys? you're both in Hufflepuff and your sister is the only one in Gryffindor. Why the actual damn would that happen. I forgot I'm in Slytherin. The sorting hat decided between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. '''Talis Percival Merlin Alpha Howard Elias Septimus Theo Markus Shaun Lloyd Weasley '''tried to tell them how he made friends with the founders of the families and gained the friendship of Hermione's ancestor but Molly, Arthur, and Lucy ignored him but Percy's 2 daughters and 1 son made him god and they had him be the king if he want. He asked Fred was "How come you're not in Slytherin like me, your cousin, your other cousin, your sister, and Nick?" but then Fred said "I'm in Gryffindor just like Dad's twin brother that has the same first name as me. He asked Rose Weasley why she wasn't in Slytherin. Rose said to her ancestor, "Mum and Dad would disinherit me if i was no longer a Gryffindor." and Talis got it. He went to Hugo and asked him why he wasn't in the same house like Rose, Ron, and Hermione and then Hugo says that he is too intelligent for Gryffindor. , his descendant]] Talis Weasley "How come you're in the same house as me and Nick instead of Gryffindor like your parents and siblings?" Albus Potter "I had a fear but then Dad found out that Slytherin should have muggle-borns. I made friends with Scorpius Malfoy, Morrison Vincent, Mirra Tunnels, and your descendant that was in Gryffindor. In 759, He, Epsilon Vincent, Nathan Diggory, and Eta Evercreech created a regenration potion by making Hamish Boot stronger again after Hammie was so weak. They controlled Hammie to bring Talis and his friends an illegal time turner -Talis Weasley "Hammie, go get that time-turner. Yo must do everything what the king says." -Hamish Boot "Fine! If you say so." In 761, he and Gamma Zabini put the time turner with magic and Both of them gave it to Beta Ross so that Hermione Granger could borrow the time-turner from his descendant. , his descendant]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] , his descendant]] Category:Founder Category:Weasley Family Category:Slytherins Category:Slug Club Category:Hogwarts students Category:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets participants Category:Bullies Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes employee Category:Portraits Category:Almost killed when a wall blasted participants